His Savior
by pippenaxelsmith
Summary: Poor Sora has done everything he can to try to get Riku out of the darkness, but he has one more thing he likes to try. He doesn't know if it is going to work. If he loses Riku, he might have no other choice but leave their home.


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Don't like boyxboy don't read. Enjoy:)**

 **Sora's POV**

I wiped away the tears that Riku caused. He's not himself. The darkness has taken over him. He won't talk to me and he refused to seek professional help. Hell, I even tried getting our friends involved. Nothing worked. I have one more thing I want to try. If it doesn't work, I'll lose Riku—if I haven't already. He's been like this for a couple of weeks now. I feel so alone, we've been living together for two years and I've been in love with him every since. He doesn't know I love him. I don't think he ever will, everyday that goes by my heart cries out for him. I miss him so much. He doesn't laugh at anything I say anymore, even it doesn't make any sense. He just sits on the couch and stare at me while I cry. I want hi to walk up to me and hold me, but he never does. His aquamarine eyes are so empty; they are not full of light like they use to be. The more I see him, the more I hurt and yearn for him to come back. I turned off the TV, trying to stop the flow of new tears. I wanted to run away from here, but I can't because this is my home. If I leave, I'd have nothing. I glanced at Riku, his silver hair covered a little bit of his face and flowed down his pale board shoulders. His full pink lips was pressed into a thin line. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and stared at me. I wanted to hide. I stood up shakily and went to the window. I shivered feeling his burning gaze on me. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone brightly over the town. I watched or friends, Roxas and Axel walk into their home holding hands across the street from us. I sobbed heavily and placed my forehead up against the window feeling the warmth from the sun rays. "Why does this have to happen to me?" I sobbed hugging myself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Riku sneered.

I flinched at his words, which sounded closer than the distance between us. I turned around, he was a few inches away from me. This is not Riku, I breathed. It doesn't matter what I tell myself his words still hurt. "You! You're the reason why I'm this way," I cried out moving away from the window.

He stepped closer to me, I pushed myself up against the wall, "stop being a such a little bitch! You cry all day everyday, I'm surprised you haven't started pissing your pants. Shut the fuck up sometime! All you do is whine like a little damn boy!"

I bit back a remark and turned away from him. I placed my hands on the wall in front of me and leaned my head up against it, "I can't take this anymore," I whispered.

I tensed up feeling his presence right behind me. I didn't turn around, I gasped feeling his muscular torso press up against my back. I resisted the urge to lean into him, "I'm in your personal space. What are you gonna do about it?" he hissed in my ear. "Are you gonna cry about it?"

I sobbed quietly, he laughed as he felt my body tremble. I turned around to face him. He didn't back away, our faces were mere inches apart. I quickly pressed my lips up against his. My heart clenched as he didn't respond back. I broke away our lips. He stared just stared at me blankly. I moved from under him, he turned around to face me. I lightly pushed him up against the wall. He grabbed my wild cinnamon colored mane and yanked it hard. I cried out, he crashed our lips together. I tried to break his grip from my hair, but he tightened it and yanked it harder. I responded to our crushed together lips and forcefully shoved my tongue into his mouth. I buried my fingers into his silver locks. He moaned and quickly switched our position. I was up against the wall with him pinning me up against it. I whimpered, feeling slighty aroused. He released his hold onto my hair and broke away our lips. He stared at me and yanked me away from the wall. He dragged me over to the couch and bent me over the arm of it. He undid my skinny jeans and pulled them down harshly along with my boxers. "Is this what you want?" he hissed in my ear.

"Yes," I breathed shivering at his cold tone.

He pulled his pants down and coated his fingers with saliva. He stared at me and shoved his saliva-coated finger into my asshole. I yelped at the sudden intrusion. He moved his finger around before adding another one. I grunted in pain as he made scissoring motions and thrusted his finger upwards. I cried out in pleasure, digging my fingernails into the arm of the couch. He added another finger and continued to slam into my prostate. I moaned, thrusting my cock up against the arm of the couch. He took his fingers out of me. He spit into his hand and slicked up his cock. I cried out feeling a sting hit my butt. He slapped me! I shivered at the rush it gave me. He thrusted himself all the way in me. I cried out in pain and gripped the arm of the couch. "Shut up!" He growled slapping my ass again.

The pain turned into pleasure, "slap me again."

He slapped me harder, I yelped as the pleasure shot down to my cock. He thrusted his cock hard inside of me. I rocked my hips back to meet his. He held onto my hips, digging his nails into them. I moaned at the pleasure it gave me. I trembled feeling his chest up against my back. "Aaah," I cried out feeling his teeth graze the back of my neck.

He bit me on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes, "Riku," I cooed as a wave of hot pleasure shot down to my cock. He took himself all the way out of me and slammed back in in an upwards motion. "Aaaah Riku!" I cried out.

He growled and bit me harder. I dug my nails into his scalp and rubbed my straining erection up against the couch. He continued to slam up against my prostate, I rubbed harder. "Riku, aaah...faster," I moaned. He thrusted faster, stars clouded my vision.

"You like that?" He growled in my ear. He dug his nails into my hips, "yess," I moaned feeling the pain turn into hot pleasure.

He rolled his hips. I arched my back digging my nails into his scalp. He moaned and slammed harder up against my sweet spot. I rubbed my erection to his rhythm. He took himself out of me again and slammed back in with full force u against my prostate. "Rikuu a-aaah yyess!" I cried out squirting my seed onto the arm of the couch. He released his seed in a few more thrusts. He took himself out of me and pulled up my boxers and skinny jeans. He pulled up his pants and stared at me. "Riku, that was amazing. I didn't know pain was my pleasure," I breathed seeing a familiar gleam into his eyes.

"I didn't know it was either. I'm sorry the darkside did that to you."

I stood there, shocked at hearing what he said, "is it really you?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "of course its me, Sora. I came back once I felt you tighten around me. I wanted to put you in a different position, but my orgasm got the best of me."

He pulled away from me. I felt my heart flutter out of my chest. I held back the urge to kiss him and tell him that I love him. "Riku, I need to tell you something," I breathed feeling my heart clench at the thought of him not loving me back. "What?" he breathed.

"I love you. I've been in love with you every since you moved in with me."

I squinted my eyes, feeling the familiar sting in them. He smiled, "how come you never said anything?"

I looked down at my feet, "I was scared of you reaction."

He stepped up to me and placed his hand under my chin. I stared into his eyes, seeing love in them, "I love you too," he breathed.

He pressed his lips up against mine. I melted at how tender the kiss was. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist. He broke away our lips and placed his forehead up against mine, "I'm proud of you, Sora. You pulled me out of the darkness. You are my savior and I will always love you for that. My heart belongs to you as yours belong to me. You don't have to cry for me anymore because I"m always going to be here with you." I smiled, "I'm glad I didn't give up on you. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you forever."

 **THE END**


End file.
